An exercising apparatus is an apparatus with which a user exercises by contracting and relaxing the muscles. As examples of an exercising apparatus, there is running machine, stationary bicycle, stepper, etc. as well as callisthenic iron dumbbell or dumbbell.
Meanwhile, the conventional exercising apparatus has a problem that a user should actively move by himself/herself by using his/her physical strength in order to take exercise.
In particular, the conventional exercising apparatus needs a user's active motion, so that a disabled person unable to actively move cannot use the exercising apparatus.